This invention is directed to an improved electronic timepiece and digital display therefor, and in particular, to an electronic timepiece having indexing circuitry for indexing the time displayed by the electronic timepiece to a particular time zone, and additional visual indication display segments for designating the particular time zone to which the numerical digital display has been indexed to.
Heretofore, electronic wristwatches capable of providing an indication of the time for each of the twenty four global time zones were mechanical or electro-mechanical hand display wristwatches. Such wristwatches were characterized by a circular scale representative of each of the global time zones with a location within each time zone being designated on the circular scale, in order to permit the wearer of the wristwatch to readily identify the particular time for that time zone. The circular scale carrying the time zone designated by the locality therein is manually rotated with respect to the hands display and provide a less than completely satisfactory global timepiece. Moreover, such rotatable scales cannot be utilized in digital display electronic timepieces since there is no hand display position that a rotatable scale can be oriented with respect to. Accordingly, a digital display electronic timepiece capable of displaying the time for each global time zone is provided.